


Nurses of Fairy Tail

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the men of Fairy Tail have one of their brawls in the rain, they all end up sick. It's up to the women of Fairy Tail to help their men feel better. Many Pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfic.net account on 9-7-2014. Hello! Thanks for checking out my story, I really appreciate it :) This is my first multi-chapter Fairy Tail Fanfic, I'm planning on it being sort of like a bunch of one shots with this prologue being what connects them together, Some will be just fluff, others a bit more comedic, I hope it turns out good :)

As soon as Lucy entered the Guild that day, she knew something was off. It immediately struck her that everything was... peaceful. Something that wasn't frequently associated with the Fairy Tail Guild. She shook it off and tried to find Natsu, she promised to tell him how her mission had gone the day before. He was no where to be found. Everywhere she turned she was met with the sight of women sitting back and talking softly. Something was definitely not right. Deciding it was best to ask Mirajane, she made her way to the bar where the takeover mage was washing dishes.

"Hey Mira, Why is everything so quiet?" Lucy asked, suspicion lacing her voice. She started assuming this was the 'quiet before the storm' and she wanted to know what she should prepare for.

"All the boys caught nasty colds from yesterday." Mirajane answered with a laugh.

"Yesterday? What happened?"

"Oh, I forgot you were on a mission!" Mira exclaimed, setting down the dish she had been drying.

"Ya missed it Lucy, that was definitely one of the best brawls they've had in a while." Cana joined in with a slur.

"I have to agree, I couldn't take my eyes off them" Levy agreed from the seat next to Cana.

"How did they get sick from fighting? They do that practically everyday." Lucy asked, interrupting the reminiscing.

"It's my fault, I told them to take it outside because I didn't want them destroying the guild hall. It was fine, but after a while it started to rain. We tried to break it up but they were too far in and they must've been in the cold rain too long and they all got sick." Mira explained.

"It's not your fault they're all dumbasses." Cana told Mirajane.

"So, all the men are home sick today? All of them?" Lucy asked incredulously

"Yeah, isn't it relaxing?" Cana sighed

"Couldn't Wendy help them somehow?" Lucy suggested

"That's way too much for her." Mirajane reminded

"Besides, we should just enjoy a day with no men causing a scene." Cana slurred gulping down a drink.

"Some don't share your sentiment, Cana." Levy said motioning to the corner. The girls at the bar all turned and saw Juvia sulking.

"Hey Juvia? You okay?" Cana yelled

"Gray-sama is sick and Juvia doesn't know what to do." Juvia tearfully mumbled.

"I'm a little worried about Natsu too. It's not like him to get sick." Lucy said

"I have an idea! Why don't you guys go and help them! Be their own personal nurses." Mirajane said suggestively

"Would that be okay?" Juvia asked hopefully

"Of course! I bet he'd love it! Gray's vulnerable right now, I bet he's just laying in his bed all flushed and hot and naked." Cana teased.

"Juvia will do her best!" Juvia declared, rushing out of the guild.

"Isn't she the cutest?" Cana smiled, turning back to the bar.

"I don't think Juvia's the only one worried about her man." Mirajane joked. As the conversation had worn on more than a few of the female mages had left with worry and determination etched on their faces.

"I think I'm going to go check on him you guys, see you later!" Lucy said, making her way towards the door.

It was only the beginning of a very long day of care giving for everyone at the Fairy Tail Guild.


	2. Nalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nalu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for Checking out chapter 1, The Nalu Chapter. I figured it would be a good idea to start off with Nalu since they are arguably the biggest ship in the fandom. To be honest I've never really looked much into them as a couple, but I do think they'd be good together. So I'm excited to try out writing them! Hope you Enjoy!

After the talk with the girls at the guild, Lucy had ran off with stead-fast determination that was quickly turning into doubt. I've never really taken care of a sick person before, what do I do? After slowing down and taking a minute to think, she started brainstorming. Mirajane said to was a cold, I think. I'll bring him soup! He loves food, that'll be perfect! With a new game plan Lucy took off in the direction of her apartment. She was going to grab some ingredients to make chicken noodle soup and then head over to his house. I'll grab a little extra since Happy is probably sick too.

She rounded the corner and her apartment quickly came into view. She quickly stormed inside and after an interrogation from the landlady about her rent, she bounded up the stairs and went into her room. With an exasperated sigh, she flicked on the light and dropped her bag. Making her was to the kitchen area, she started throwing open the cupboards searching for ingredients. I have some chicken in the fridge, so I need broth, maybe some vegetables. She spent a few minutes banging around in the kitchen, grabbing the chicken and vegetables and putting them in the bag. However, she could not find the broth she needed.

"I know I have a can of chicken broth somewhere in here, where did I put it?" she muttered under her breath.

"You keep it under the sink." she heard a groggy voice tell her. She turned to the sink and opened the cabinets and saw exactly what she was looking for.

"Wow thanks, how did you- Natsu why are you in my house!" Lucy screamed when she saw Natsu wrapped in a cocoon of blankets on her bed.

"Shhh, Lucy why are you so loud?" she heard a squeakier than normal Happy ask from his perch on her couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry for inconveniencing you." She replied sarcastically. The response she got from the dragon slayer was a hardy coughing fit, she immediately remembered what she had set out to do. She made her way to the bed to check how bad off he was. She moved aside the bundle of blankets by his head and was met with wide eyes and a flushed face looking up at her. He looks like a little kid when he's like this.She placed her forehead against his, he was burning up.

"Lucy, what're you doing?" Natsu asked, his breath hitting her lips. She immediately retracted her head out of embarrassment and felt her own face start to flush, she decided to blame it on heat transference from the boiling fire mage.

"I was checking your temperature, Natsu. You're burning up!" she explained.

"Your forehead's broken, I'm freezing." he said curling up deeper in her blankets. She turned around with a concerned frown and make her way back to the kitchen to continue with her original plan.

"Natsu, I'm going to make you some soup, that'll help you feel better." she explained. She saw him nod in response as she turned on the stove and brought out a pan. It only took about half an hour to make, but the whole time the usually eccentric fire mage was eerily quiet. The only sound filling up the room was the harsh wheezing of his breathing, which just added to her worry. She carefully poured the soup into a bowl and turned off the burner before making her way towards Natsu.

"Here you go, be careful, it's hot." she warned, realizing afterwards she was talking to the guy who eats fire. Natsu tried to sit up quickly and ended up swaying before falling back on the bed with a groan. Lucy frowned and pulled up a chair so she was sitting in front of the bed. She set the bowl on the coffee table before reaching behind Natsu and propping up a pillow behind his head.

"There you go, I just need you to sit up a bit and I can feed you." Lucy said, her blush returning. She sat back down, grabbing the bowl from behind her and gently scooped out the first helping.

"Open." Lucy gently commanded putting the spoon in Natsu's mouth. He gently swallowed the soup and opened his eyes with a smile.

"Thanks so much, Lucy." he said, his voice straining to make noise.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk, rest." She smiled at him. The routine continued until the bowl had been completely emptied. Halfway through it became obvious Natsu was tired by the way his head kept lolling to the side and his eyes refusing to stay open. Lucy stood up and put the bowl in the sink before returning to the bed. She could tell by his breathing this throat was getting a bit better, and his coughing fits had become sparse. She leaned back down and checked his temperature and frowned. It was still pretty hot, he always was a bit on the warm side being a fire dragon slayer and all, but she couldn't shake her concern.

"Natsu?" she whispered, trying to see if he had fallen asleep.

"Hmm?" he groggily responded.

"Natsu, you still have a fever, I'm going to take off a few of these blankets, I don't want you to overheat." She said while removing the blankets, leaving only one on the bed.

"But Lucy" He groaned, exaggerating her name.

"No buts! I want you to start feeling better!" she stated, leaning over him in an attempt to tuck the blankets more firmly around him. She felt a firm grip take hold of her waist as she was pulled down onto the bed into his embrace.

"I do feel better Lucy, thank you." he mumbled into her hair.

"Natsu, what're yo-"

"Stay with me." he demanded softly. Lucy blushed but remained laying next to his now sleeping form on the bed. As gently as she could she wrapped the rest of the blanket around her. I guess I'll stay if this will help. She was thankful that he couldn't see the smile on her face and the light blush dusting her cheeks as she nuzzled closer to him.


	3. Laxana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wasn't expecting to add another chapter so soon but I'm home sick from school today and needed a distraction. I decided I would pair Laxus with Cana for this story because Freed would've been left alone had I given Laxus to Mirajane and he's too cute for that. FOREWARNING THERE WILL BE SWEARING. It is Cana and Laxus after all. Enjoy!

To say she wasn't a little concerned would be a lie, she was worried about Laxus being sick. However, the main reason she was making her way to his apartment with a bottle of booze and a deck of cards was because she wanted to see the big tough dragon slayer sniffling in his bed like a little baby. She wore a mischievous smirk as she bounded up the stairs to his door. She shifted her purse down her arms to fish for her keys. I'm going to catch him so off guard, This'll be great. With cat like precision she made her way into the apartment, closing the door silently behind her. She set the bottle, along with her purse, on the kitchen counter before tiptoeing down the hallway to where she knew the bedroom was. Cute little Laxus, he's going to be all flushed red and sniffly, how adorable. She felt her excitement building as she crept towards the bed. She grabbed a fistful the black satin comforter and she threw it up over her head, only to see a cluster of pillows.

"Lookin' for me?" she heard a gruff voice cough. She whirled around and saw Laxus looming directly behind her.

"Oh shit!" she squeaked as she stumbled and fell backwards onto the bed, earning a booming laugh from the blonde mage.

"What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be resting, sick boy?" Cana asked, her voice laced with disappointment.

"Wow Cana, I didn't know your thing was taking advantage of defenseless men while they slept. Sorry I ruined your fantasy." He teased.

"Shut up, I came out of the kindness of my heart." She said looking up at the grinning man, he may not have been asleep but he looked exactly how she'd imagined.

"Yeah, you're right Cana, you were kind enough to come over and throw yourself onto my bed all for me, how thoughtful." He laughed, motioning to the fact she was still sprawled out on his bed, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at him. She quickly realized his implication and leapt off the bed, making her way towards the kitchen.

"In your dreams sparky." she shouted from over her shoulder.

"If you only knew" He mumbled with a smirk as he followed her down the hall. He found her sitting at the kitchen table, pouring alcohol into two of his glasses. He took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Here, drink up." She said sliding the amber liquid towards him. He always liked that about Cana, she didn't drink any of the frilly girly drinks, she threw back the hard stuff.

"You're a shitty nurse, ya know that right? Giving alcohol to a sick person, doubt that's much help." He said raising the glass to his lips.

"Doesn't look like you're putting up much of a fight." Cana retorted, dealing out the playing cards.

"How did you get in?" Laxus asked realizing the door had been, and still is, locked.

"You were blackout drunk once and gave me a spare." she said, leaving out the reasoning he had given her.

"So you have easier access to what we know we both want" he had slurred with a wink. They had become drinking buddies after Tenrou Island, she was the only one capable of beating him in a drinking match and he had a goal to win. That goal wasn't as easy as he had anticipated so they had ended up spending a lot of time together.

"You look sick as fuck." Cana said, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically, downing the rest of his drink before pouring another. She watched him secretly out of her peripheral vision. His hair was tousled more than usual, he had a sickly red flush on his cheeks and chest, presumably from both his illness and the alcohol. It wasn't until now that she noticed he was just wearing nothing but low riding pajama short, it wasn't the first time she had seen him half naked, but it was still incredibly sexy. It was almost hard to tell if he was sick or not, but his racking coughs made the answer obvious.

They sat at the table for a while playing War, quietly passing the bottle of liquor until it was bone dry. Cana sat with three wins under her belt, pretty much still sober, while Laxus sat in defeat completely drunk. His cold must've lowered his tolerence.

"Hey, w-where's the Thunder Leg-legion? He stuttered.

"Freed and Bickslow are being visited by the take over sisters and Evergreen was sent to look after their brother." Cana answered cleaning up the table. She looked up in confusion when she heard him start to chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" she asked

"I just can't believe my Thunder Legion has gone head over fuckin' heels for the takeover freaks." He smiled.

"Hey!" he said grabbing her arm when she got up to help him.

"What?"

"Heh, my three thunder legion members and your three takeover mages all matched up and are together, this is like a fuckin' incestual Brady Bunch." He said with uncontrolled laughter.

"Uh-huh sure, as long as that makes sense to you." Cana agreed, lifting him from out of his chair to lead him to the bedroom. Okay he's totally drunk, in what world would I ever be considered the matriarch of the Strauss siblings?

With a lot of struggling, she was able to drag him down the hall and get him to lay in bed. She grabbed the covers and laid them over his sluggish form. She looked at him for a minute to make sure he was really asleep before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his forehead. When she leaned back up she felt a hand on the back of her neck pull her gently back down.

"Thanks for being my nurse today, Cana" He slurred before placing a soft kiss to her lips. She felt him fall back to sleep instantly and she leaned back up with a suppressed smirk. Totally. Worth. It.


	4. ElfEver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ElfEver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Thanks for checkin' out the ElfEver chapter! I love them. I love them so much. As of right now they are my OTP. You should go look up the new picture of them dancing in the anime. So cute :') And sorry it took longer than expected to update, I've been really sick, I have double pink eye and a sinus infection. I'll try to have my updates more frequent! Enjoy :)

She hadn't been eavesdropping, no. She would stoop so low as to eavesdrop. She just happened to.. overhear.. the conversation taking place at the guild's bar that morning.

"So, all the men are home sick today? All of them?" Lucy asked incredulously

"Yeah, isn't it relaxing?" Cana sighed.

Evergreen felt her brow furrow. She knew her fellow Thunder Legion members were out sick, but she hadn't realized the whole male population had been affected. Not that she cared, it was just, unsettling.

"Looks like someone's a little lonely without herman by her side." Evergreen felt herself jump in surprise at the chipper voice in her ear and quickly tried to regain her composure. She turned to scowl at the intrusive presence and was greeted with the youngest take over mage smiling at her.

"I beg your pardon?" Evergreen seethed, preparing herself for the inevitable teasing about to be dished out by Lisanna.

"Oh, nothin'. I just noticed you look pretty worried about something." she sang, careening her body so her head to be level with Evergreen's sitting form.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are implying, Lisanna." Evergreen unconvincingly lied.

"Uh-huh, sure. Here, I brought this for you." She exclaimed as she shoved a piece of paper into the older woman's surprised hands. Before she had a chance to respond, Lisanna had promptly straightened up.

"I have someone to see myself, so I'll be seeing you later! Have fun!" Lisanna shouted over her shoulder as she made her way to the exit.

"What?" Evergreen muttered under her breath, unfolding the slip. Written in girly cursive was an address. Evergreen didn't even have to guess whose house this would lead her to. Elfman. She felt a slight flutter of nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she tried to decide what to do. Now I really have not reason not to go. There's nothing wrong with me checking up on a sick team mate. With a final resolution, she stood up and with stead fast determination, made her way to Elfman's house.

She recognized the street name on the paper and knew it wasn't too far away. Maybe ten minutes on foot, or twenty for Evergreen who constantly stopped to second guess herself. Am I being an inconvenience? Is it weird that I'm going? She shook her head. No. I'm just going to check up on him. After arriving on the street and locating the corresponding house number, she took a quick moment to adjust herself. Once she was satisifed she made her way up the path to the doorway. Before she had a chance to raise her hand to knock the door swung open and she was met with a grinning, pajama-clad, Elfman.

"Hey Ever, what's up?" Elfman asked, his words completely mumbled due to apparent head conjestion.

"Your sister asked me to come check on you." It was sort of true.

"The better question is what are you doing? Have you just been standing at the door waiting for someone to come?" Evergreen teased, cocking an eyebrow. Elfman blushed at her question and raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck in boyish embarrassment.

"I was cooking and I saw you coming up the path." He explained with a chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" she inquired, trying to suppress a grin at the mental image of the manly Elfman Strauss cooking.

"I was really hungry, oh-here come in." He offered, stepping to the side to let her in.

"Thanks." She stepped into the house and glanced around. It was very...manly, she couldn't help but grin at how Elfman the house was. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw what had to be the kitchen. She slipped out of her heels, losing a good six inches off her height, and made her way to the food. When she entered the room she realized referring to it as food was a bit of an overstatement.

"I-Is this soup?" She stuttered turning towards the take over mage who had walked in behind her.

Uh-yeah. My eyes started to itch while I was heating it up and I guess it burned to the side." He mumbled looking down at the charred soup.

"Your eyes itch?" Her full concentration turning to him.

"Just a little bit-" His sentence died off when she took a step closer to him and stood on her tip-toes trying to get a look at his eyes.

"They look really pink and irritated. Have you been rubbing them a lot?" She asked, taking his hand and leading him to the couch, forcing him to sit down so she didn't have to strain to see. Not noticing his growing blush.

"Well, not too bad." He was trying to ignore Evergreen who had taken stance in between his legs, and who's chest was precariously close to his face.

"Stop squirming, let me look." She reprimanded, clutching his face in between both her hands as she leaned down to look at his fighting eyes. She gently placed the pad of her thumb on his upper cheek and slightly pulled down so she revealed more of his eye. It was extremely pink and irritated.

"It looks like you have pink eye. Were you sick before yesterday?" she asked, slightly moving off him so she could bend over the couch's arm and grab something out of her purse. She inadvertently was bent over one of Elfman's legs as well and he gently put a hand on her hip to steady her.

"Just a little bit." He coughed out, trying to take his eyes off the body strewn on him.

"Ah, got it!" She exclaimed coming back up with a odd shaped bottle in her hands.

"What's that?" He said, watching her unscrew the cover to reveal a dropper-like top.

"Bickslow, Freed, and I aren't unfamiliar with pink eye, we get it a lot when we strain our eyes too much while training. This is eye drop medicine." She explained as he continued eyeing the bottle.

"I'm just going to need you to keep your eyes open so I can put a drop in." She informed him, placing her other hand on the cushion by his shoulder to steady herself. She raised the dropper above his eye and he immediately leaned back.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little medicine." She teased, leaning forward.

"Of course not! I'm a man." He boasted unconvincingly. She moved to do it again and he involuntarily turned his head.

"Don't be a baby." She grabbed the side of his head, but was met with him craning his body away. She slid her legs to rest on either side of his thighs on the couch, straddling him so he was pinned down unable to move his body away.

"It's going to sting." He groaned in an uncharacteristically un-Elfman way, tilting his head backwards.

"No it won't, come on show me what a man you are." She consoled. She leaned her body forward pressing her chest onto his so his torso was pinned to the couch also. She used the hand she had been using to support herself and snaked it around Elfman's neck, pulling him back up so he was face to face with her. She pressed closer to him and gripped his neck harder as she put in the first drop. His hands shot to grab her hips in shock as he rapidly blinked. Once he was done he looked at her grinning face.

"See was that so bad?" She asked. Elfman barely heard her because he had just really taken in what position the were in right now and he could only manage to blush and nod.

"Good let me do the other one." She laughed, he put up no fight this time, instead marveled at how soft she was pressed up against him. He almost groaned in displeasure as she leaned off him slightly to put the cap back on the container.

"Feel any better?" She asked with a smile.

"Much, thank you Ever." he beamed as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Anytime." She smiled, hugging back.


End file.
